


The Attraction (opens immediately)

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Attraction, Sexual Content, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm is having a little bit of a sexual "performance" with Nautica on Perceptor's half of the lab.</p><p>Why the word "performance"? Because Perceptor was watching them since they began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Attraction (opens immediately)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Primus, look at what I just did!!! ;)

     Brainstorm cried out as Nautica drove into him on last time before they overload together. Nautica felt the fluids of her overload inside Brainstorm strain to stay inside his valve when his overload over top of that. 

     He had been squirming in her lap as she rammed him with her spike, him crying for more then she could give, and she could do nothing more then to thrust faster and harder. But that seemed sufficient enough because he had just leaned back against her knees and gripped anything he could before screaming.

     He felt like he could have fallen onto his partner but leaning against her raised knees was just relaxing enough. He sighed as their mingled fluids stayed warm and squished between them, his valve still softly clutching to Nautica's spike.

     "Did we have to do this on the floor?" Nautica asked as she rested on her elbows.

     Brainstorm chuckled softly and a rush of hot air left his intakes, "Well, Percy gets on me enough for using his desk for my own experiments and not cleaning things up. I don't think he'd be very happy to see transfluid in his test tubes or in his chair."

     "Since when do you ever consider what others think?" Nautica asked as she put a servo on Brainstorm's hip, "Especially Perceptor."

     "Well, I guess you can say I was tired of him getting on my back," Brainstorm says an rest a servo lovingly on Nautica's, "And why should I care about anything anyone says? Your the only one I should care about."

     She smiled as he leaned over her top half and rested both elbows beside her helm, laying comfortably on her front like a pillow. They laugh slightly when they forgot Brainstorm had a mask and bumped the orange barrier with her lips in a kiss. 

    _This was nice_ , Brainstorm thought that as Nautica wrapped her arms around his waist and he brushed his thumb over her lips. 

     "If only you'd remove that mask," Nautica said as they were only a few centimeters away, "I'd kiss you til our paint switches on our faces."

     Brainstorm laughed slightly and traced her lips again, leaning his helm to the side, "Well, I would but... I don't think you'd-!"

     "Be able to stand looking at it because her face would be against yours, yes. I thought so as well." A voice called from the doorway and they both jumped out of their skins.

     When they both looked back, Perceptor was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over the glass of his chest. He had a normal flat line expression like he usually had when he calculated or observed something. He wasn't smiling, but frowning, while his optics traced the mess between their legs.

     Brainstorm saw this and made a grumbling sound, "Don't look! That's rude."

     Perceptor didn't take his optics off their fluid stained interface equipment, "I wouldn't have to stare if you both had cleaned yourselves and you detached your equipment from each others."

     Perceptor didn't understand when Nautica began to whisper to Brainstorm, and Brainstorm kept answering loud enough for him to hear.

     "Why? ... No. ... But I don't want to!" There was a long pause and Brainstorm's expression grew defeated, "Yes. I-I would. Yes."

      Brainstorm began to rise against Nautica's spike and he moaned as it slipped from him with a wet 'POP.' Perceptor's intake caught when he watched Brainstorm slowly rise of the spike, the spike regaining its proper size where Brainstorm no longer clamped down on it. Brainstorm's yellow biolights on his valves mid valve lips and the yellow neon light bead at the top part of his valve glowed dim with the transfluid splashed all over it.

     Brainstorm may have been off Nautica's spike but he was hovering over it, beads of transfluid ran down his lips and onto the ridge covered rod. Perceptor couldn't help but let his glossa run over his lips.

    Nautica hit Brainstorm's arm after a little bit of silent and Brainstorm looked back at Perceptor, "Would you... um, like to join us?"

     Brainstorm looked at Nautica and he practically said with his optics, 'He won't join, you know that.'

     'Are you sure about that?' Nautica's optics showed but before Brainstorm could turn around, Perceptor was behind him.

     Brainstorm felt Perceptor's crotch plate rub against his valve and he moaned when Perceptor wiggled against him and gripped Brainstorm's waist. He slowly leaned over Brainstorm and joined the other two in lounging on each other.

     Brainstorm looked back at Perceptor and his fans kicked on, "You didn't leave..."

     "Why would I leave when your ready for obviously more then one spike." Perceptor said husky in Brainstorm's audio, running a servo over Brainstorm's cockpit, "You were inviting me when you raised yourself off Nautica's so slowly and sexually?"

     When Brainstorm didn't answer, Nautica grinned and answered for him, "Oh yeah, he wants you _deep_."

     Brainstorm was about to hit Nautica on the arm for the crude comment if he hadn't heard a sound of a closed interface panel opening, "You know, I do think he needs two spikes. Being seated on two  _might_ keep him still."

     He felt a spike against his valve, wait, no, a  _second_ spike against his valve and he practically felt it press its tip into his swollen mesh. He gasp then.

     "I hope you don't mind, Nautica, but I'd like to have the first go now." Perceptor whispered loudly and began to press into Brainstorm's foreign heat.

     With no resistance from Nautica or even the valve, Perceptor pressed all the way to the hilt of his array. Brainstorm gasp sharply as Perceptor takes up his whole valve, up to the ceiling node. Perceptor was indeed bigger then Nautica and he had been stretched to fit Nautica, so Percy felt kinda big to him.

     Percy began to thrust into him and he moaned as Percy strikes his sensitive nodes harder then Nautica began. He began to speed up when Brainstorm cried "Harder!" Soon, Brainstorm was actually begging  _Percy_ to give him something. Perceptor listened to each of Brainstorm's cries and he chuckled on the inside when he hit a certain cluster of nerves and Brainstorm literally lurched forward in bliss.

     Brainstorm's body was curved in between Nautica's and Perceptor's frames and said femme pushed her spike in along Perceptor's, getting a little help from her already stained spike. 

     The engineer cried as Perceptor and Nautica were stretching him more then he was used to. His valve rippled and leaked with lubricant to coat Percy and re-coat Nautica's spikes. It was so hard not to just beg them to drag him senseless but he held himself together. It was kind of obvious he wasn't ready if neither of his lovers moved.

      _Lovers..._

     He ccouldn't ponder long on how he had come to think that bbecause Percy leaned over him more in a way to steady him then to lounge and whispered, "Scream for us."

     They began rough. He cried and moaned as he squirmed in their brutal thrusts, he could swear that his lubricant was trying to escape his valve as it was stimulated so much. It felt good, none the less, as Percy began to nip and bite at his neck. His valve rippled and was stretched against Nautica's purple and gold biolight spike and Percy's blue and red,red biolight spike. They rocked him hard against Nautica's grounded frame and his cockpit was groped from behind.

     "Come on, Brainy... Do the thing you've... ah, always wanted to, ugh, do!" Nautica steadied her thrusts and Brainstorm reached back from Percy's face.

     Apparently coherent Brainstorm was gone by now and all that was left was blissful Brainstorm, the one who was more vocal then anything else, "P-Percy...!"

     "Yes, Brainstorm?" Perceptor asked as be thrusts into Brainstorm at a continuous thrusting pace.

     They must have hit a bundle of VERY sensitive nodes because Brainstorm began to sing like a bird, "I love you! I love you! I love both!"

     They listened as Brainstorm just continued saying "I love you both!" and "Percy, Nautica! Love you!" over and over again with their thrusts. Eventually, Brainstorm didn't say anything as he overloaded in between both his lovers, his load of lubricant staining his thighs. Nautica followed after a few thrusts and poured her load into Brainstorm's overstuffed valve. It toke a bit, but Perceptor followed after them and he groaned as he OVER filled Brainstorm.

     They painted each other in fluids as the two pulled from their partners valve. What made them look down at the poor weapons engineer was when he slumped over Nautica's frame, limp.

     "Brainy?" Nautica shook his shoulder only to get a groan from Brainstorm.

     "Ya' wore me out..." Brainstorm says and cuddles to Nautica's chest, "It'd be nice to rest... please."

     Brainstorm felt Percy wrap his arms around his waist as he moved his body to lay comfortably on Nautica. When he felt like he was being moved, he fell unconscious from exhaustion...

* * *

     He opened his heavy optics to see a normal old headboard of a berth. It had all been a illusion in his recharge state, then? He was on his stomach and he was about to get up when three arms held him tight into place.

     He looked to his left and saw Nautica with her arms wrapped around his waist, in recharge. Her soft and rhythmic intake and outtakes were comforting. She wasn't a dream to him, just reality. He looked to his right to see Perceptor, holding his waist. He looked at Percy with surprise. Why had Percy done that last night? Had it... been a dream-?

     "Your adorable when you recharge you know," Brainstorm heard Perceptor mumble and Percy's face moved to show him a soft smile, "Almost as adorable as all your squirming earlier."

     He blushed under his mask and buried his face into his pillow as Perceptor kissed his mask hinges to his helm, he heard Perceptor smile more then felt it. He felt Percy roll on top of his right side to lay arm to arm on their stomachs, Percy wrapping his arm around Brainstorm's waist.

     Perceptor kissed his mask this time, "I love you to."

 


End file.
